


Merry Christmas!

by carinam



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5497526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carinam/pseuds/carinam





	Merry Christmas!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purpleswans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleswans/gifts).



 

Hope you like it and have a great Christmas!


End file.
